


Days With You

by xscullyx



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Clouis, F/M, Fluff, University/College
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscullyx/pseuds/xscullyx
Summary: The start of the new school year also brings in the start of Clementine and Louis's relationship.This story follows their many, many dates throughout their time at university.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU set in a world where the apocalypse never happened. The characters are 18/19 years old and there will be sexual references.  
> I hope you enjoy, you can also find me on Tumblr (@xscullyx) and Wattpad (@xscully) <3

So many damn sounds.

Were carnivals always this loud?

Clementine adjusted the headphones in her ears, trying to drown out the noise. How Marlon and Louis convinced her to join their expedition to the carnival was beyond her. The bright lights of the stalls and sketchy rides could make the moon blush.

"Earth to Clem," Marlon waved his hand in front of Clementine's face, her eyes meeting his. "You got your ticket?"

She pulled the blue stub out of her back pocket, displaying it in all its scrunched mess. Marlon nodded, grateful that someone was organised.

"According to Marlon, an organised day is a fun day," Louis whispered to her. She jumped slightly at his intrusion, despite his voice being very timid. "But it is a social day, so no headphones Missy."

He yanked both headphones out of her ears, placing one into his own. "My Chemical Romance, seriously? Remind me to create a playlist for you."

She snatched the headphone out of his ear, chucking them back into her satchel. "I like my style of music thank you very much. I don't need you recommending me The Sound of Music, again."

"I'm just saying, Julie Andrews never gets old." Louis flashed his ticket to the woman standing at the kiosk, giving him a tired smile as he entered, Clementine following closely.

"I still reckon we should have gone to the bar." Violet gave an obvious look of disgust at a little boy running past her, hitting her thigh in the process.

"Chin up Vi, it'll be fun." Ruby gushed, earning an eye-roll from said girl.

The group of eager and annoyed young adults set up station at a picnic table, the smell of grease from the hotdog stand was enough to make Clementine's stomach hurt.

"So, where does everyone want to go first?" Marlon asked as he flattened out the map in front of everyone.

"I'd like to watch the horse show, scope out the competition y'know," Ruby said as she pointed to the cartoon horse in the centre of the map.

Louis gave Aasim a gentle nudge to the shoulder, bravely winking at him despite the death stare Aasim was sporting.

"Alright, since we'll most likely never decide, let's just go where we want and meet at this food stand in two hours."

Everyone seemed to enjoy that plan, running off into different directions. Clementine began to wander aimlessly around the carnival, enjoying how the fairy lights glowed against the night sky. It was peaceful being on her own.

It was disturbed as Louis's presence appeared beside her, so much for peace. Whenever Louis was around her heart fluttered, everything about him was somehow attractive, even when they were in high school and he was a total dork.

"You have any idea where to go?" He chirped in her ear. "Cause I don't."

"I was just gonna walk till something caught my eye. It's been a while since I've been to a carnival, don't really remember what it's like." Memories of holding both her parents' hands slipped through the cracks. Her dads' laughter echoed, taunting her.

"You cool Clem?"

Clementine snapped back into reality just as quickly as she fell out of it. "Yeah, just thinking about my parents."

Louis slowly nodded, not daring to press the subject further. Despite having known her for a few years, the mystery surrounding her parents remained strong as ever. She had her adoptive father, Lee Everett and her little brother AJ - whom she loved dearly - but they couldn't fully replace what she lost as a child.

Louis searched the nearby area, desperate for something that would make her happy again. The bright blue light of the High Striker grabbed his attention. A plan began to form in his mind, a risky one...but to see Clementine smile?

She was always worth it.

Louis walked to the machine, flashed the oddly young worker his ticket and confidently gripped the mallet. It was moments like these when he was glad he played baseball as a kid. Although this was the only time he has ever needed those skills.

"What are you doing?" Clementine questioned. She didn't like the cheeky sparkle in his eyes, it usually ended in trouble.

"If I can ring this bell, you have to go on a date with me."

"What?"

"You plus me equals a date. Deal?"

Before she had a chance to speak Louis raised the mallet in the air, taking in a deep breath before slamming it down on the red button. Clementines shoulders fell as the lever flew to the top of mechanism, hitting the bell sharply.

Louis couldn't stop the grin he was sporting. "So, a date it is m'lady."

She was almost at a loss for words, at his offer and strength. Knowing that fighting him would result in an endless battle, she accepted his request. "Do you have it planned out?" Clementine matched his grin, her heart running like a freight train

Louis motioned to the bustling carnival around them. "Right here, right now. Clementine, will you go on a date with me?" He bowed down dramatically to his princess, a nickname he only ever referred to when he was alone.

"Okay." She answered without thinking, her desires influencing her mind.

Louis by taken aback by her answer, expecting some sort of argument from her. "Ah, well let's check out the Ferris Wheel. I hear it's got the best view of the forest."

He took her hand slowly, desperate not to piss her off, but shockingly she grabbed tightly and let herself be dragged through the crowd. His stomach starting doing mad flips, how were her hands so soft? He didn't let go till they were inside the small compartment, against his own wishes. The compartment was dangerously rickety and small, definitely not up to code. Their knees clashed together as they shimmied onto the cold seats.

"I don't know how you convinced me to come tonight," Clementine laughed as the ride went into motion, hoping the darkness would conceal her blush at being in such close proximity to Louis. "You know this isn't really my scene."

Louis just shrugged. "We all deserve some fun, especially now that uni is starting soon. "

"Don't remind me. It feels like yesterday we all started, can't believe it's already been two years."

Louis gazed at his close friend, who was calmly fidgeting with the rips in her jeans. He remembers the day they met so clearly. She was the mysterious new girl and Marlon was giving her a brief tour of their high school, he was in the music room practising when he first laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, she had always been beautiful to him and he's always been able to hide how he felt. Until now, seeing her so calm in his presence. 

Clementine turned to him, looking almost embarrassed. "Did you plan to ask me out, or was it just a joke?"

He thought it was obvious, wasn't it? He'd been flirting with her since the day they met. "My sweet Clementine, I may joke from time to time,"

Clementine scoffed. "That was an understatement."

"But when it comes to matters of the heart, I do get serious."

"Wow, you being serious?"

Louis chuckled. "I asked you out because I like-like you and I have for a while now."

He sure was a wild card, telling her this in a place where she couldn't run. Louis had always been charismatic, especially towards her. Only her.

It all made sense, the relentless jokes, dramatic serenades and lingering glances. He tried to express himself in his own way.

Their eyes met and she instantly reached out for his hands. The hopeless romantic in him couldn't help but feel weightless and somehow completely grounded all at once. Their fingers laced together, Louis squeezed slightly, proving to himself that this was real.

This is real.

Clementine examined his face, staring at him for a sign. A sign that he was okay with it, a sign that he wasn't beginning to regret it all. "Louis? I...don't really know how to do the date thing."

"Neither do I." He confessed.

Knowing that he was just as confused as she was provided Clementine with some relief. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, closing the gap that kept them at a safe distance all these years. Their lips made contact as fireworks exploded in the air above.

"Talk about a movie moment," Louis smirked into the kiss.

They were eager to stay wrapped up together in their own world, but the sudden halt in movement brought them both back to planet Earth. "Did the ride just stop?" Clementines question had an obvious answer that was starting to settle in.

"I think our chemistry gave the ride a jolt."

"Fuck he's so smooth."

Clementine laughed freely with him, despite their current situation. The people in the other carriages were shouting, becoming afraid of being suspended mid-air.

Louis stopped caring about the outside world, hoping that the ride stays like this. "And I'm going to take this all as a sign that you like me back."

"What gave it away," Clementine confirmed his number one wish, turning away to catch her breath. "Check it out!" She squealed, getting distracted by the breathtaking sight. Louis looked down below, realising they had made it to the top. The view was spectacular. The trees looked so small and dense. The people looked like dolls, enjoying the night whilst they could before being forced back into their daily routine.

"You were right," Clementine was in awe. "It is the best view."

Louis turned back to Clementine. "Yeah, it's amazing."

-

They both hopped out of the ride, grateful to feel the ground beneath their feet. Clementine looked at her watch to confirm the time. "I can't believe we spent our two hours stuck on that Ferris wheel."

"It went by suspiciously fast, so no complaints here," Louis playfully shoved Clementine. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, thanks for a good date." She smiled sweetly.

"Just good? That's it, our next date has to be splendid!" Louis punched the air dramatically.

Clementine raised an eyebrow at his candour. "A next date? Who said-"

"Sorry too busy preparing a date for this amazing girl I've had a crush on forever, hopefully, she'll say yes."

All Clementine could do was smile, she wasn't skilled with words, just simple actions. They made eye contact with their friends, all holding prizes and food. Violet seemed to be happier, then again she was holding a pack of chicken nuggets.

"There you guys are," Marlon sighed. "We haven't seen you anywhere."

Violet wiggled her eyebrows as the other kids began to giggle at all the things two young adults who share feelings for each other could do. It seemed everyone else was aware of the subtle flirting they shared before Clementine and Louis even acknowledged it.

"We were on the Ferris Wheel, it broke down." Clementine killed their whispers instantly, she wasn't one for gossip and especially didn't want any rumours about her to circulate.

Marlon eyed down his two friends. "Okay, Violet, Brody and Mitch won't stop pestering me about going to the bar, you guys wanna join?"

Louis and Clem both nodded, walking a little ways ahead of the group to share whispers and secrets they've kept the past few years.

"Am I wrong or are we witnessing the beginnings of love here?" Aasim joked to the others as he watched a pink tinge emerge onto Louis's cheeks.

This was the start of something wild.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Clementine are trying to keep their new relationship a secret, but they're not doing a very good job.

It was so obvious, it's like they weren't even trying to hide it. With all the subtle touching, bashful looks and just being in constant state of awe with each other, their supposed "secret" relationship was already failing. Everyone shared quick glances, biting their tongues to stop the oncoming laughter every time Louis and Clementine did something cute.

Aasim coughed to break the silence, reminding Clem and Louis that there were other people around them. "You guys ready to order?" He threw a menu at Louis, who completely ignored it.

Louis cleared his throat, trying to keep a straight face. "There's no rush my dude, I get the same thing every time-"

"-the nut mix with a glass of Lemon Lime Bitters," Clementine finished for him, instantly biting her tongue from embarrassment, his order was something no one else in their group had bothered to learn. They all felt it second-hand, except for Louis who just gave her a smile full of sin. Clementine just ignored everyone and stared intently at the menu, despite the fact she wasn't hungry.

It got quiet again after that, really quiet. Luckily it was karaoke night and a group of drunk young guys decided to sing Under The Sea, making the group laugh in unison. Their over-the-top dancing brought tears to Louis's eyes. "They are butchering a marvellous song!" The artist in him soaked in pain.

"At least they're out there having fun," Violet teased. "You think you could do any better?"

Louis was offended by her lack of belief. "You know who you're talking to right? I could outplay those guys in my sleep."

Marlon shoved Violet with a little too much force. "Don't tempt the guy, it's hard enough keeping him quiet in Music class as it is."

Louis was already bouncing in his seat like a giddy child. An opportunity to give them the old' razzle dazzle? The temptation was too real. "Maybe later, I'm going to the bar to get my nut mix," Marlon stood to join him, wanting a quiet moment with Louis. They squished through the tight crowd of people. Of course, they had to go on Ladies Night. Marlon awkwardly tapped his foot against the wooden floor as Louis tried to get the bartender's attention amongst the crowd of drunk women. "Can I ask you something, Lou?"

"Whatever it was I didn't do it," He babbled, already having a brief idea on what the question would be.  _"Please don't say it, please don't say it-"_ He prayed to himself.

"-Is there something going on between you and Clem? You've been acting extra weird since we left the carnival, if that's somehow possible."

_"Fuck!"_

Louis eventually got the man's attention and quickly told him the order. He and Clementine made a promise to each other on the Ferris Wheel to keep their budding relationship a secret until they were ready for all the questions and jokes they knew their friends would bombard them with. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Marlon was dissatisfied with that answer but knew that continuing to press him would result in nothing, perhaps a game was in order? Something that Louis understood. "Hey, who's that guy talking to Clem?"

Like lightning, Louis lifted up his head to look at their table, seeing that she was only talking to Omar and Brody. His chest grew heavy with the realisation that he gave Marlon exactly what he wanted. "Not cool dude." Louis wanted nothing more than to punch his lifelong friend in the dick. Marlon, however, felt a sense of pride having beat Louis at a game for once, even if their walk back to the table was lacking their usual jokes.

"I vote we kick Marlon off the island," Louis hissed as he sat on the stool beside Clem. "The tribe has spoken!" He slammed his drink onto the table, some of it spilling onto the rickety table.

Marlon kicked him in the shin. "It was a harmless question, Lou."

Their tension was felt by everyone at the table. "Everything okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yea, just curious about us," He whispered to her.

Clementine hid her face in her sleeves, her and Louis certainly weren't doing a good job of hiding their relationship. The feeling was still fresh for her, for both of them. They were riding the high of their conversation on the Ferris Wheel, buzzing off each other's energy. God never had anything made her feel so girlish and giddy, she had to bite her tongue to stop the squeals.

The next hour flew by without another mention of the two, instead focusing on the brave souls who sang their hearts out on the stage. The kids would still often look back at Clementine and Louis, smiling at how happy and content they were near each other. Such hopeless suckers in love.

Violet, however, was fuelled by her curiosity. How could everyone be so calm about this? They've all been waiting for this relationship since 11th Grade! Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands...

She tapped a love-struck Clementine on the shoulder, bracing herself for the whiplash she was about to receive. "Hey, Clem, are you and Louis fucking?"

The true Violet way, blunt and to the point. Kinda.

Clementine wanted to climb into her sweater and disappear forever as what Violet asked started to sink in, bringing out a roaring laughter from everyone but Clementine and Louis.

Louis threw one of Mitch's chips at her nose. "What the fuck is wrong with you Vi?"

"So many things," Violet smirked like the little imp she was, basking in the intense shade of how red Louis's cheeks were. It was like they were a new colour. "You gonna answer my question or what?"

Neither of them wanted to answer, but if it meant getting their friends off their back, not that they were or had ever...flipped. This was so much worse than them not knowing. Clementine raised her head, shooting everyone daggers. "Louis asked me on a date when we were at the carnival."

Violet, Aasim and Marlon stretched out their hands, embracing the money Brody, Mitch, Omar and Ruby gave them. "We made a bet before going to the carnival on who would make the move first," Aasim smiled down at his ten dollar note, glowing with pride. "You have both been all other each other since high school."

Louis couldn't find any words. This was so ridiculous! Had life suddenly turned into a sitcom? Some over-the-top story? "Am I really that predictable?"

It was a choir of 'yep', 'like clockwork' and 'yeah pretty much' from everyone, even Clem joined the tease train, earning a raised eyebrow from Louis. He turned his head eerily slowly to her, causing her to stifle a laugh.

Two can play at that game. "Oh, you're teasing me now? You're the one who kissed me on the Ferris Wheel."

He slammed his hand over his mouth as soon as their secret escaped his mouth, and by the look of Clementine's face, she was ready to rip his throat out.

"You guys what?!" Screamed Marlon. His best friend? Dating his other best friend? WHAT?

"Shit," Louis mumbled into his sweaty palm. "I mean...nothing happened we are all children of Jesus." He gave everyone a sheepish smile, one that everyone loved so much.

"Fuck off I'm the only one who can make bible jokes," Violet had earned the right after attending years of bible study with her obnoxious cousins. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"We wanted to keep quiet until we were ready for the jokes and comments you guys would make." Clementine skulled down the rest of her water, eager to relieve the crack in her voice. It always happened whenever she was embarrassed.

"Guys," Marlon grabbed Louis's shoulder, giving him a sense of hope. "We're going to make fun of you no matter what."

A false sense of hope.

"We've been shipping you guys since high school," Brody admitted, giving them a bashful smile.

Both Louis and Clementine felt slightly relieved that the worst was now over. Feeling a wave of confidence soar over her, Clem planted a brief kiss on Louis's cheek, which sent the table into chaos as Louis dramatically swooned into her arms

-

"You ready to go Vi?"

Clementine swung her car keys around her finger, eager to sink into her bed. Violet was focused on a shooting star flying across the rich sky, wishing for Minnie to come back safe and sound.

"Yeah, I need to sleep right now."

Everyone else made way to their own vehicles, except for Mitch and Ruby, who were walking home. A benefit of not living at the university, you save money on gas.

"Clem," Louis poked her rough denim jacket, feeling the warmth radiating from her smile. "Sorry that everyone found out so soon. I know you wanted it a secret."

"I don't care that much."

Not an answer he was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"I don't care that people know, if they laugh then fuck them," She straightened out a wrinkle in the sleeve of his jacket, making a mental note to teach him how to iron. Her hand lingered over his own, finding a simple pleasure in the slight callouses on his fingers. "Goodnight Louis. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clementine left him wanting more as she slid into her car, driving back towards school campus, their home away from home. Louis's chest fell with a heavy sigh, he looked like a confused dragon with the vapour coming out of his mouth.

"Earth to Louis?"

He snapped out of his lust-filled daydream, seeing Marlon leaning against his old truck. "Can we go to Mcdonalds? I really want a frozen coke."

Louis snatched the keys from his hand. "I'm driving but." Marlon yanked them right back, no way in hell would Louis EVER be allowed to drive his car. He could barely ride his skateboard as it is.

"Hey dude," Marlon wrapped his arm around Louis's neck, letting his free hand run wild in the soft dreadlocks. "You are one sly dog."

Louis pulled himself free, only laughing due to his ticklish nature. "Now now Marlon. I promise you'll be the first to know when we get engaged."

Marlon's pale ears perked up at hearing such a statement. "What do you mean 'when you get engaged'?"

"What I mean is," Louis open his door yet hung out in the cold, looking down the road that Clementine drove down, grin as wide and bright as the Cheshire Cat. "I'm gonna marry her someday."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Clementine try and enjoy their first official date at the movies, a familiar face manages to make things a tad awkward.

Louis rolled on his heels as he glanced at the confectionary stand. To get popcorn or M&M's, that is the question philosophers ponder over. "Do you want any snacks?"

Clementine quickly shook her head. "No thanks, I don't have a big sweet tooth."

"That's ironic, given how sweet you are. Ba dum tsh!" He banged an invisible drum, his fingers playing the role of the drumsticks.

Clementine rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's quip.  _Her boyfriend_. "I brought my own snacks," She gently shook her black bag. "I'm warning you now, I did bring some cantaloupe."

Louis dramatically pushed her away. "How can this be? I've fallen for someone who actually enjoys cantaloupe?" He buried his face in the collar of his coat, concealing fake tears.

Clementine refused to give him the attention that he so craved from her, turning her eyes back to the screen planted on the wall, the movie times glowing green. "So we're seeing Deadpool 2, right?"

"It's only the greatest cinematic masterpiece of the decade, right after the first one of course. I've already seen it twice," Louis held his head high, even if Clementine didn't understand the magnitude of how amazing this movie truly was. "You'll love it."

Putting all her eggs into one Louis basket probably wasn't a good idea, but he seemed so giddy about this damn movie, maybe it was worth it. "If you say so, I haven't watched a superhero movie-"

"-Deadpool isn't a superhero-"

She glared up at him, not really caring for the details of a (non)superhero who was foreign to her. "-for a while now. I prefer a good mystery movie, something that makes me think." Zodiac, Evil Under the Sun and Along Came A Spider were some of her favourites.

"My favourite mystery movie is Who Framed Roger Rabbit." Louis gave her an innocent thumbs up, trying to turn her deadpan expression into one of glee, maybe even infatuation? The sign of a spark?

Louis got his spark. A spark between the two which ignited an argument about who was paying for the tickets. It was a first date rule! At least that's what Louis thought, Marlon told him to do it!. Clementine got her way in the end - as always - and paid for their tickets, leaving Louis to grab his own snacks.

"Sorry for trying to be a gentleman," Louis mumbled between mouthfuls of buttery popcorn. "You have won this round m'lady."

"Don't eat it all at once, we're not even in the theatre yet."

Their cinema was almost empty, beside a group of young girls in the front row, giggling over something light-hearted. Louis oh-so-conveniently asked for seats in the back, and like the so-called gentleman he is, his arm was already around her shoulder the second they sat down. No fake yawn or anything.

Clementine's sharp eyebrow raised itself, having been her friend for a long time Louis knew exactly what she was saying. "I've been crushing on you for centuries now, I finally have my chance," He tilted his head to the side, reminding Clem of a little puppy. An adorable one at that. "To be affectionate." Louis gave a quick peck to her cheek, finding a sense of pride in how she immediately went red.

Clementine hid her face in her sleeves as she leaned onto his shoulder, taking in a small whiff of his cologne. The kind he only wore on special occasions, also the kind she bought for his birthday a year ago. Not that she noticed or anything...

He pulled out a small packet of candy hearts from one of his secret pockets inside his coat, offering one to Clem. "I know they're cheesy, but last I checked we're not lactose-intolerant."

"That was such a bad joke."

"Not even."

Clementine grabbed a pastel pink candy heart, laughing at the unique message. "You can die first."

"Well damn," Louis's shoulders fell as he stared at the wall. "So much for a cute moment."

She threw it into her mouth, her tongue tingling at the fizz. It was an immediate bad decision."I really don't like sweets," Clementine dragged her teeth over her tongue to remove the lingering tang. "Try another one."

Louis popped another candy onto his palm. "Kiss me," His eyes lit up immediately. His head was inching closer to Clementine, that wide smile was very, very alluring. "May I?" With a playful glimmer in her eyes, Clementine shrugged. "Pretty please?" Louis continued his conquest until he got his kiss...on the cheek.

"There, now you have nothing to complain about." She giggled at how quickly the light within his eyes faded like a candle in the wind.

"You...you absolute devil," He mocked, biting his lip slowly. "Thank you for the kiss, Clementine."

"You're welcome Be-lou-ga."

"For fuck's sake-"

"-I'm never dropping that nickname," Clementine bit her tongue to hold back her roaring laugh. She reached into her bag and scrounged up a small blue container. "There is cantaloupe in here, you cool with me eating it?"

Louis stared at the box as if it would jump out of her hands and eat his face off. "I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

Clementine unlocked the box and threw a small piece of cantaloupe in her mouth, now this was her ideal snack. She quickly jumped in her seat as the large screen sprung to life with advertisement after advertisement playing before them.

"Let's go buy a car. That nice man is making a good point." Louis pointed to the young scrappy man on screen, his smile glowing like the red car beside him. Apparently, this car was somehow different from the other cars being displayed in similar advertisements.

"Louis, I already have a car." Clementine's truck was stable, it had been with her for years. Lee bought it for her when she went off to university.

"Another one can't hurt right?"

"No, it actually will hurt me and my bank account."

Louis quickly brushed her off, she was such a sceptic. "You gotta believe Clemster. Tell you what, for your birthday I'll buy you that car."

"Wait no, no-"

"The movie's starting!"

Clementine never got her chance to change Louis's mind, his eyes were glued to the screen ahead as the film began to roll. She buried herself into his shoulder, preparing herself for the non-superhero movie ahead.

**-**

"So what's your final verdict?" Louis still had his arm draped over Clementine's shoulders, holding her close to him. The man couldn't help it, her jacket was so fluffy and warm.

She hummed it over, weighing the pros and cons. "It was a good time, no alcohol required."

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's it? Just a good time," He spat. "We were watching the same movie right?"

"It was fun, don't get me wrong. I just don't have the same attachment to superheroes that you do." She reached into the box of popcorn and threw one into her mouth, surprised at how she enjoyed the salty taste.

"-Clementine?"

Louis and Clem both lifted their heads to the sound, she looked past his shoulder and her eyes widened. Louis couldn't tell if it was shock, fear or both. "Oh my god," She quickly laughed to break the tension that was already developing. "Gabe?"

The pipsqueak scratched his signature orange beanie, his eyes scanning the crumbs on the floor. "H-hi Clem."

Clementine noticed Louis's - she wanted to say concerned - expression. "Gabe and I went to Richmond High together, before I changed to Ericson. This is Louis-"

"-Her boyfriend," Louis chimed in with a wide grin. "Nice to meet you."

Oh if only he had his phone out to capture the look on Gabe's face. Poor kid looked like he had been slapped in the face with a fish.

"How's Mariana?" Clem cut the tension growing between the two boys. It was about to turn into a battle of testosterone. "Is she still taking those singing lessons?"

"Yeah she still does, she complains about her teacher all the time though," Gabe chuckled. "What about you? Still playing baseball?"

"Yeah, I am. I have a game coming up in a couple weeks actually, tell Javi I've been practising," He somehow hadn't changed a bit, it was a little concerning. "I haven't seen you at any of our games in a while."

Gabe felt exposed, there was a reason why he stopped going, that reason was standing by beside her. "I just found something else to do, I guess."

"You guess?" Gabe was never that good at lying and Clementine could tell, his cheeks had grown a pink tinge. "Well, we have a game coming up in a couple weeks. I'm sure Javi would like to see you there."

"Javi hasn't been talking to me as much lately since I've joined the army."

Clementine almost dropped her phone. "You actually went and did it?" Gabe would spend countless lunchtimes talking about how he was going to be like his dad, be "like a man". It usually ended with Ava telling him to shut the fuck up.

Gabe straightened his shoulders, no matter how much he tried to add some inches to his height, Louis still towered over him. "I'm excited, I feel like I'll actually be able to do something, to prove myself."

The urge to roll her eyes was growing stronger. "Yikes," Clem whispered.

Louis could sense she was growing tired of this boy, she wasn't the only one. He glanced down at his wrist, pretending to look shocked.

"Well, would you look at the time. We best skedaddle Clemster!" There wasn't even a watch on his wrist.

Gabe pressed his back against the wall, giving up on his power stance. "Right, it was nice to see you, Clem."

"You too Gabe. I'll catch you later," Clementine gave him a single wave and quickly backed out of the conversation. "I don't think I've ever been so grateful to you for anything." She gave a loud sigh of relief as soon as they stepped outside.

"He seems..."

"Boring? Yeah, he always has been." She grabbed her car keys from the bottom of her bag, trying to remember where she had parked.

Louis pointed the car out for her, his position as the tall boyfriend made it easy to see over the cars. "I was going to say interesting, but if you want to be blunt," Together they marched over to the deep brown truck, Louis still called shotgun even though there was no one to compete with. "He also doesn't seem like a very subtle person."

Clementine slammed her door shut, contemplating what Louis had just said. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously? The guy obviously had a crush on you, I'd argue it's still there."

"He does not! We were just friends." Her and Gabe? Not in a million years. Sure when they first met he was sweet, someone who seemed to understand her struggles. But he was never able to abandon the dark cloud that always hung over his head.

"He never made serious eye contact with you? Never tried to find some excuse to be alone with you, or innocently touch you-"

"Oh fuck..."

Clementine slid her clammy hand through her tight curls, her heart sinking into her chest as Louis laughed at her long-awaited realisation. How could she have been so clueless?

"That's adorable," He wiped a tear from his eye. "This poor man was pining after you and you had no idea. I almost feel sorry for him."  _Almost._

She wanted to punch so many things right now; Gabe, Louis and herself. "Shut up! I will leave you on the side of the road."

"I'm sorry my darling. You have to admit though, it's kinda funny?" Louis managed to wiggle a meek smirk out of her, her shimmering eyes burning into his own.

"Okay, it is a little funny."

"Atta girl! Always look on the bright side Clem."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Ericson gang try to readjust to the start of their university life, Louis and Clementine spend their time between classes together and this time he has a surprise in store.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Clementine slammed her hand against the raging alarm clock beside her ear, a louder groan escaping her. The thin curtain did nothing to hide away the beaming sun, however, Clem didn't have the energy to appreciate the morning rays just yet.

"Remind me why I joined an early morning class," Violet mumbled from above, the top bunk creaked as she tossed and turned. "You think the professor will notice if I don't show up?" She threw a leg over the side of her bed, flinching at the chilly air.

"No, but you won't hear the end of it from Brody," Clementine pulled herself out of the warm bed, her feet tingling from the cold floor. She reached out for her favourite (and only) denim jacket and flung it over her shoulder. "You ready for the day?"

Violet hopped off her bunk and wandered to her side of the closet. "I never am and never will be," Her section was an absolute mess compared to Clem's, jackets and shirts were all piled together into a leaning tower of fabric. "And I have to sit with Brody for two hours hearing all about how much she wants to go to the beach. As if we have the time for that now."

"Says the girl who wants to go to the Grand Canyon."

Violet threw a sock at Clem. "We've never been to the Grand Canyon before! It might be fun if we had the money."

Clementine eagerly sculled down the rest of her water, her body jolting awake in response. "We all know Louis does." She bopped along to the tune playing over her radio as both girls dressed for the day. Clem adorned her signature hat as Violet placed her pin over her lilac sweater. 

"Let's kick some ass." The blonde girl bumped fists with her best friend, if she could fake enough energy to get through class she could get through anything.

**-**

"Too tired to kick any more ass," Violet threw her to-go coffee cup in the bin, it wasn't enough to prepare her for the class she had to suffer through. Choosing a 9 am lecture was a terrible decision on her part. "Never listen to Brody ever again." She yawned, stretching her arms out to the sky. It wasn't so bad, Louis and Marlon were in the same boat and did make for some good company...sometimes. Violet caught Louis's eye as she wandered to their table in the courtyard. He waved at her with so much glee it almost made her sick. How could he be so chipper so early?

As she walked closer their mumbled conversation turned into actual words. "And they were roommates."

Louis gasped. "Oh my god, they were roommates."

"What are you two crumbs talking about?" Violet threw herself onto the spare chair beside Marlon, not bothered to hide her distaste at his hair. It somehow seemed worse today.

"Why isn't it my favourite 5′4″ chicken nugget. We're just super keen to start this fantastic school year," Louis clasped his hands together. "I cannot wait to wake up early again and sit in a two-hour lecture." His voice was drenched in sarcasm, despite being a morning person. The getting out of bed part was the most difficult task.

Violet scanned the courtyard, her eyes on the prowl for her classmate. "Is Brody here yet?"

Marlon's head perked up suddenly, ignoring the chuckle from Louis. "She texted me saying she was going into the library to print some stuff. I think it has to do with the extracurricular activities."

"Our sweet Brody, such a diligent worker." Louis sighed. Even in high school, Brody was one of the top students, always working hard and trying to get others involved in whatever fundraiser she had organised.

Violet scoffed, her chipped nails tapping the wooden table. "She said she'd meet me here before class." Her eyes scanned the courtyard, all the students seemed to have a grey cloud over their heads. She could relate. Violet's eyes landed on two familiar faces making their way over to the group, a devilish grin overcame her face. "Louis, don't look now but right behind you is somehow who has the power to destroy you." She chuckled, teasing her friends was the highlight of her day.

Of course, Louis turned around and was greeted by Aasim and Clementine locked in conversation. "I mean, Aasim is cute and all but Clem is the one I have my eyes on," He turned his body to Clem and opened his arms to her. "Oh my darlin-"

Clementine quickly slammed her hand over his mouth. "No," She whispered. "Not this early." There was a playful smirk on her lips though.

Louis pulled her in closer, their noses touching. "Alright, can I have my mouth back now?" His warm breath sent shivers down her arm. 

"Sure," She retracted her hand slowly, knowing Louis he would still try and pull some stunt.

Violet made a loud and grotesque gag. "C'mon guys, I don't need this gross shit so early in the morning."

Louis poked his tongue out at her, a mighty retaliation. "What brings you here so early Clem? Your class isn't for another hour."

"I told Aasim I'd help him with the school newspaper," Clementine adjusted the strap of his satchel. "Your class starts in ten minutes doesn't it?"

Louis nodded. "It sure does, I just wanted to see you before I had to leave," He turned over to Marlon and poked his shoulder. "You ready to go or are you gonna keep looking around for Brody?"

Marlon threw a punch to his shoulder. "Yeah, we can go. For the record, I was not-"

Violet held her hand right up to his face. "I'll save you the energy, yes you were," She gave him a gentle push as the boys wandered off to their lecture hall. "Seriously what is taking Brody so long?"

Marlon threw an arm over the shoulder of his best mate. "Ready to face the music?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You have any plans after class?"

Marlon smirked, flashing his pearly whites to the strangers that walked by. "Yup, I got so many places to be," It remained silent between the two as they entered their hall, with Louis raising his eyebrows at that comment. "What? Television counts as a place."

**-**

"I do not miss those chairs," Louis shoved his schoolbooks back into his satchel, only adding to the mess inside.  "Who are you talking to Louis?" He asked himself. Marlon had zipped off the second class ended, the boy caught sight of Violet and more importantly Brody walking across the courtyard and felt the need to catch up with them. "So much for television."

Louis pushed his booted feet across the grass and pulled his phone out, seeing a few messages from Clementine.

**I'll be in the library after class if you wanna meet me there :)**

**It's really boring here**

**Help**

**Don't worry Clem, I'll be there in a flash!**

The library wasn't far from his lecture hall, the grand building hovered over the smaller classrooms, Louis wasn't so sure why it had to be so big. He pushed the door open slowly, trying to minimise the creaking sound that came with the old entrance, it always echoed throughout the dismal space. 

**Where have you parked m'lady?**

**Parked? You've watched that movie Clueless too many times,** **I'm by the horror section**

Alas, there she was, hunched over her textbook. Her nose was slightly scrunched and the tip of her tongue was hanging from her mouth, after being her friend for so long Louis could immediately tell that she was in deep thought. Ethics was one of her main passions, being able to study it was a dream, albeit a difficult one to achieve

"You look cute when you're thinking," He leaned against the side of her chair, interrupting her reading. "Already studying I see." Clementine was that kid in high school who got good grades in all classes, she even bumped up Louis from a C+ to an A- in Geography.

"I'm just making a summary of today's lesson, thanks for meeting me here," She leaned up and pecked his cheek. "How was your lecture?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Does a book full of little sketches count as hard work?" He didn't appreciate Clementine's stone-cold stare. "What? I just need a break."

"Already?" She slammed her textbook shut, as much as it annoyed her to admit, Louis was right. Having to understand ethics and moral values wasn't easy so early in the morning. 

He extended his hand out to her. "Care to join me?" His voice was smooth like silk and Clementine felt herself giving in to his request almost too easily.

"Okay," She gripped her books beneath her arm and grabbed onto Louis's warm hand tightly. "So, where are we running off to this time?" 

Louis ran his thumb over her hand, admiring how soft it was against his calloused ones. "I know we usually go to that small diner but I thought this time we could go somewhere new. Broaden our horizon!" He announced bravely.

Together they weaved their way through the hoard of students, Clementine's mind was running wild with all the possibilities of what was about to happen. Knowing Louis it would be nothing short of magical. He took her far past the school to a small park, a few young children scattered by. 

Clementine stood unimpressed by the sight. "I hate to break it to you, but this swingset isn't new."

"Now now Clemmy, we're not there yet," He continued with the march, heading closer a long line of trees. The thick wall of leaves proved to be a challenge to squeeze through, Clementine flinched as stray twigs scratched her hands. "Sometimes you gotta continue past the danger to find what you're looking for."

Once through the cascading trees, the duo was happily greeted with a glimmering pond, with daisies and smaller fern trees lining the calm body of water. Sunlight peaked through the trees, bouncing along the pond as if it were made of diamonds. 

"Louis," She whispered. "This is so..so.." Clementine was utterly speechless. 

He tip-toed down to the water's edge and sat beside the quiet stream, patting the spot beside him. "I thought you'd like it. I've known about this place for a while, but now that you're my girlfriend I want to share it with you." 

She eagerly sat next to him, rather closely, and admired the view all around her. "How did you find this place?" The park was a common hangout spot for her and Violet, the rusty swingset had heard many of their rants and laughs. 

"I was looking after Rosie one day when she chased a cat through these trees," Louis dipped his index finger into the water, surprisingly it wasn't that cold. "She received extra belly rubs that day."

Clementine leaned her head against his shoulder, she always found peace by his side. "After that long ass class I just had, this is just what I need." She grabbed a pebble from her side and flicked it across the water, bringing out a bemused expression from Louis.

He looked between the sunken pebble and Clem rapidly. "I've never been able to figure out how to do that." 

"You just gotta swish and flick," Lee had taught her how to do it on a camping trip when she was eleven, it was one of her best memories. "Is there a reason you dragged me out here? Besides the view."

Louis bounced up and down like an excited baby. "Yes! I figured now that uni has started again and we might not get a chance to go on a date for a while, I thought we could-dammit!" His attempt at sliding his boots off in one swift motion failed as the lace had been tied up too tightly. Soon enough he resorted to yanking them off his feet. Louis quickly composed himself, so much for trying to look cool. "Have one now. Care to join me for a swim?"

Clementine sat up straight and tried not to oggle at Louis as he lifted his shirt up. "It's winter Lou, we'll freeze our asses off."

He set his shoes and shirt beside a patch of daisies. "I've done this before, it's totally fine. Tell you what, I promise we'll keep it short and sweet so we can get back to our classes," Louis climbed atop a nearby rock and dived into the water, splashing Clem's feet. "See?" He couldn't let on that the tips of his toes were beginning to feel cold, not when he could see the temptation to jump in her eyes.

"Well there is nothing wrong with short and sweet," She couldn't stop herself from winking at him. "But close your eyes!"

Louis turned his back to her to provide extra security, if his mother taught him anything it was how to respect a girl. He could hear the thump of shoes being thrown onto the soil, followed by the scuffle of her denim jacket.

Clementine rolled her jeans up to her knees, thankful that she decided to leave a singlet top on beneath her shirt. "You can look now," She called out. Her big toe made contact with the water first and her body immediately recoiled. "You said it wasn't cold!"

"It's not that bad, you'll get used to it," Louis trudged over to her and gently took her hand, guiding her until the water hit her shoulders. "Feeling better?" Once she gained confidence he let her go, smiling at how she bobbed around in the water. She was luckily tall enough to balance on her tiptoes.

Clementine tied her hair up into a petite bun. "It's alright, except I can't feel my toes," She gazed up at him, her smile falling at how distracted he was by her hair. "Louis?"

He couldn't help it, she never usually tied her hair up this way. Little pigtails had become her signature style, it was fun to flick them and watch the little curls bounce around lightly-

"Louis!"

_Oops, busted._  "Yes, my darling Clementine?" He feigned an innocent smile, acting as if he hadn't been staring at her for the past ten seconds, fangirling over her hair.

She crossed her arms tightly, an expression that could match the face of Death adorned her. "Are you even listening to me?" Clementine already knew the answer to that question, he had a glazed look in his eyes.

"I am, it's just..." How could he explain to her how beautiful she was? What words in the English language could perfectly describe the way her eyes crease when she smirks? What could possibly begin to fathom her little giggle? Or the way her smile could light up an entire city? "You're cute."

It seemed to be enough, the giggle that erupted from her sent his heart into a spiral. "You have got to be kidding me." Clementine pushed him away but he grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her in close, their lips barely touching.

"What? I'm just speaking the god's honest," He whispered in her ear, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing to attention. She wasn't sure if it was because of how cold she was getting or if it was the sublime power of Louis's voice. 

Possibly both.

He could see the small goosebumps forming along her arms. "You getting cold?" His answer came in the form of a shiver and the chattering of teeth. "Alrighty, I told you I'd make this quick. Let's head out."

Clementine trudged back to the shore, her arms wrapped around her body. Louis quickly wrapped his thick coat around her. "You need it more than I do." She eagerly snuggled into the fuzzy lining.

Louis placed her hat rightfully atop her head, completing the outfit. "Did you have fun?" 

She jumped up to his cheek and pecked it softly once again. "I did, thanks for showing me this place." Clementine didn't want to say goodbye to this slice of paradise, but the real world beckons. They made their way through the army of trees and ignored the glares from some of the nearby parents as they emerged. Even some of the students stared once they made it back to their campus.

"We probably should have made a better effort to dry off." Clementine held onto the jacket with an iron grip, she could feel specks of water dripping down her back slowly.

Louis whistled at Marlon, who had his headphones yanked off by Mitch. He raised an eyebrow at the state Clem and Louis were in. "Where have you two been?"

Violet pointed at the obvious water droplets falling from their hair. "Why are you two soaking?" This was a new sight. She reached for her phone carefully, a photo opportunity like this doesn't come around very often. "Say cheese lovebirds!" 

The flash caught them both off guard. It took Clementine a couple seconds to realise what had just happened. "Are you fucking serious Vi?" She stood her ground yet Violet seemed more focus on showing everyone else the photo.

Louis rubbed his eyes, all he could see were a bunch of spots. "Hey, remember when I had corneas?"

Mitch wiggled his eyebrows. "Dude seriously, where have you been?" His phone buzzed in his hand as Violet sent him her copy of the photo, a repressed snort escaped him.

"Drop it, Mitch. We just went for a quick swim." Clem snapped. She secured her hat and marched past her friends, ignoring their whistles and giggles. They all turned their heads to Louis in unison, awaiting a more exciting answer.

Louis tried to decipher what his strange friends were doing. "What? She's being honest."

"Did you sneak into the school's pool?" Aasim crossed his arms, the swim room was always kept under lock in key. If Louis had snuck in somehow that would be too much power for the man to have.

"No, I took her somewhere...secret." Louis headed back to his dorm room, his lips turned into a tight smile as he checked the text bubble on his phone. Even if Clementine didn't think so, that surprise photo had become one of his favourites.

**Thanks Vi**


End file.
